The Monster Within
by Eimin - The Eternal Sleep
Summary: Sequal to sapphire eyes. Ichigo has a mystery illness and Ryou must discover what the connection with the bear-like creature is before it's too late! RxI obviously... Rated T 'cause I'm really paranoid!


**Here is the SEQUAL to Sapphire Eyes!**

**WOOHOO!**

***Chases Masaya with a chainsaw. (FWI- I am also riding a blue llama)***

**Masaya- ARGH! I'm terrified of llamas! TOO SCARY!**

**Me: Baby! **

**On with the story!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1: Research and illness**

_'Everyone has hatred inside of them. A little spark, that can grow or shrink depending on the person's personal choice. If allowed to grow, the spark can develop into jelousy, anger and eventually evil. Small children, however, are a representative of innocence and purity. Consequently, they find it easier to tune out the burning spark we call 'hate''_

Ryou slammed the book down and glared at it, drumming his fingers on the table as he did so. He whacked the computer impatiently like it had done him some injury and swore under his breath.

The reason?

Ichigo was sick. _Very _sick.

Ryou was certain that the savage monster had something to do with Ichigo's mystery illness. So he had begun the long, tedious research to get to the bottom of it. All he had found was a lot of half-formed nonsense about _'evil being all around'_ and some folklore about demon creatures simalar to werewolves.

Ryou snorted. Worried though he was, he just couldn't bring himself round to the idea that mythical creatures and demons actually existed. It was too unlikely.

Ryou yawned and glanced at the clock. It read '2:00am' stifling another yawn, he climbed into bed and instantly fell asleep.

********

He sat bolt upright and glared at his clock "7:00am...Great" he muttered sarcastically as he got out of bed and stumbled down the stairs groggily.

After reviving a little over a cup of coffee, he contemplated visiting Ichigo even though he knew she wouldn't be any better than before. The mere thought brought the memories of the day she fell ill flooding back...

_Flashback_

_The caf'e was PACKED! Ryou stood in a corner of the room, checking to make certain everyone was here. Pudding, check, plate juggling. Mint, check, in her usual corner drinking tea. Zakuro, check, glaring at a particularly frightened customer. Lettuce, check, there go another set of plates. Keiichiro, hiding out in the kitchen baking cakes so he wouldn't have to deal with this mess. Typical!_

_But there was no sign of Ichigo anywhere. Ryou KNEW he shouldn't feel worried but his stomach tightened anxiously anyway. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad had happened. He heard the phone ring, shrill and impatient so he moved to answer it. After researching the beast he was very tired and also desperate to talk to Ichigo._

_"Moshi moshi-yawn-Shirogane speaking."_

_"Hello" answered a voice that was wracked with sobs. Ryou realised it to be Mrs Mommomiya, Ichigo's mother and held the phone like a lifeline to his ear. "I'm afraid Ichigo has..." Mrs Mommomiya struggled with herself for a minute before continuing "...collapsed." The phone was thick with sobs again as Ryou felt his stomach writhe with live snakes, he nearly vomited as his body began to shake with tears._

_"You are welcome" Mrs Mommomiya continued "t-to come v-visit her in hos-hospital." The line went dead._

_No...No, No, No, No, NO!_

_The phone fell from Ryou's slack grip and smashed against the hard caf'e floor. He didn't even flinch at the sound of the phone shattering into a million pieces. He remained frozen for another quarter of a second then he shuddered and allowed the angry tears to spill down his cheeks. The entire caf'e could see him crying but, at that moment, he didn't care. He felt someone lightly shaking his shoulders and he focused his eyes, trying to see who it was through the blurry clingfilm that clouded his eyes._

_"Ryou, what's happened?" Somebody asked. Ryou blinked again as he looked up. It was Keiichiro, of course. Ryou took a deep, calming breath and mumbled "Ichigo's collapsed so I'm going to see her at the hospital...kay?"_

_He didn't even wait for Keiichiro's reaction, he just bolted out of the door. He ran to the hospital, his heart protesting vehemently but he ignored it's thrumming pleas. He didn't stop until the hospital doors came into view._

_Walking to the reception desk, he noticed the woman at the counter looked rather bored, had rigid blond curls and a very severe looking face. "Whaddo you want?!" she growledat him. "I'm here to see Ichigo Mommomiya" he said._

_"Oh!" The woman's demeanour changed instantly. "Right this way" she said, trying to suppress a sob as she led Ryou towards a door at the end of the corridor. Ryou swung it open and gasped._

_Ichigo's body was linked up to at least four different machines. The sign above her head stated 'critical condition and life support unit.' Ryou's breath caught in his chest as he read the works 'life support.' Slowly, he walked over to Ichigo and sat down. Her skin was chalk-white with a light blue undertone. Her breathing was haggard and strained and so...uneven. Her lips and eyelids were puffed-up and she was thinner than a skeleton..._

Ryou really didn't want to see Ichigo like that again but he had no choice. Wiping the newly-formed tears from his face, he composed himself and walked outside.


End file.
